The present invention relates to a disposable grease absorbing device.
Objects of the invention are to provide a disposable grease absorbing device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to absorb grease in a cleaning task and to restrain the grease saturated pad thereof in a manner whereby the grease does not contact any outside item, so that the device is disposable in a clean, neat, tidy and sanitary manner.